Estrela de Natal
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: "Ela com certeza era uma verdadeira estrela". Natsu Dragnell x Lucy Heartfilia


Bem... Aqui estou eu, com um ano cravado sem escrever fic alguma XD. Sentiram minha falta? Acho que não e.e

Como já é Natal, resolvi fazer histórias para presentar três amigas. Ah! Eu aconselho a quem tiver saco e paciência a ler as três, pois elas vão se completando.

Essa aqui é meu presente para minha querida Tai, ou mais conhecida aqui no como Demetria Blackwell. Feliz Natal Amore *-*!

Só para ficar avisado: FAIRY TAIL NÃO ME PERTENCE, E SIM AO MARAVILHOSO MASHIMA-SAMA. Sim, 'sama', porque alguém que escreveu Fairy Tail, na minha concepção pode ter a alcunha de um Deus.

Mas a ideia é original minha, tá. Beijos a todos, e boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Estrela de Natal<strong>

Natsu Dragnel x Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p>- Mamãe! Me conta uma história de natal?<p>

- Tia, tia... Eu também quero ouvir.

- Ah, eu também! Eu também!

- Calma, eu vou contar para todos.

_Faltava uma semana para a noite de Natal, todos estavam muito animados com a ideia de que esse ano em Magnólia não nevaria nessa noite, afinal, sempre nevava, e era impossível para seus cidadãos poderem ver a Estrela de Natal. Para aqueles que não conhecem, a Estrela de Natal é a primeira estrela a brilha no dia 24 de Dezembro, ela carrega consigo todas as esperanças e desejos, e leva todos para o céu, onde cada desejo verdadeiro se transforma em uma nova estrela._

_Os cidadãos da cidade corriam animados, contavam a novidade de que naquele Natal eles poderiam ter seu desejo realizado pela estrela, afinal, nos últimos trinta anos sempre nevou naquela noite especial. Várias crianças e adultos estavam agitados, todos fazendo planos para poder ver algo tão especial assim. _

_Todos, menos um garoto de cabelos cor – de – rosa, ele estava treinando em uma parte afastada da cidade. Uma região levemente montanhosa, de difícil acesso. Como ele não tinha família nem nada que o fizesse querer aproveitar o Natal, ele sempre se mantinha afastado de todos nessa época do ano. _

_- Hunf! Não sei o que o povo da cidade vê de tão especial assim no Natal. É só um dia como outro qualquer._

_O garoto resmungava enquanto socava repetidamente o tronco de uma árvore como parte do seu treinamento, e fez isso até começar a anoitecer; quando a primeira estrela brilhou no céu o jovem resolveu parar seu treinamento, afinal, tinha que armar o acampamento antes que nem a luz das estrelas fosse capaz de mostrar o que estava ao seu redor._

_Foi então que uma luz intensa começou a se aproximar, o garoto olhou para o céu e viu que um ponto incandescente vinha em sua direção; como tinha reflexos rápidos, apenas se esquivou habilmente e viu o ponto cair poucos metros a sua frente. Curioso, o jovem se aproximou do objeto que ainda brilhava._

_Para o espanto dele, quando o brilho cessou o suficiente para que ele conseguisse enxergar devidamente ele viu uma linda garota, que aparentava ter dezessete anos, tinha lindos cabelos loiros da cor do sol, olhos tão doces da cor de chocolate, e trajava apenas um vestido branco, bem justo nos seios, e diga-se de passagem, na observação do garoto, eram fartos, e vinha solto no resto do corpo, até terminar um pouco antes dos joelhos. Nos pés, havia apenas uma sapatilha branca, com uma fita que prendia antes da panturrilha. Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto de olhos castanhos avermelhados pulou no buraco causado pela queda da menina._

_- Ei, você está bem?_

_A garota, meio aturdida, levou a mão à cabeça. Levou um tempo antes dela responder, primeiramente a jovem esfregou os olhos, para então abri-los e fitar o jovem à sua frente._

_- AAAH! Um humano! É um humano de verdade!_

_Sem nem pensar a loira se atirou em cima do garoto, fazendo-o cair e ficando por cima dele._

_- Nem acredito que estou tão perto de um humano de verdade._

_O jovem de cabelos cor – de – rosa não conseguia entender direito a situação, um objeto estranho e brilhante tinha acabado de cair perto de si, ele viu que era uma garota, extremamente bela, e ela sem nem conhecê-lo se atirou em cima de si._

_- Er... Bem, como assim, humano de verdade?_

_- Ah é! Eu nem me apresentei!_

_A garota levantou, ajeitou seu vestido, passou a mão pelos cabelos e então sorriu e respondeu:_

_- Meu nome é Lucy... Eu sou a Estrela de Natal._

_O garoto encarou assustado, claro, uma louca aparece, se joga em cima de você, e em seguida diz que é uma estrela, tudo fazia sentindo._

_- Uma... Estrela?_

_- Sim sim! Eu sou uma estrela, para ser precisa, sou a Estrela de Natal, a primeira estrela a brilhar na noite mais especial do ano._

_- Ah claro, e eu sou o Papai Noel._

_- MENTIRA! O Papai Noel não mora em um lugar tão quente, onde ele mora está sempre tudo branquinho branquinho._

_- Er... Você está falando das terras mais ao norte, onde sempre está nevando?_

_- Isso! Neve! Aham, lá está sempre coberto com essa tal de neve. Aqui é meio diferente, normalmente é quente na maior parte do ano, mas às vezes também cai essa tal de neve por aqui._

_- Meu pai... Eu estou conversando com uma maluca._

_- HEI! Eu não sou maluca, eu sou uma estrela, Natsu._

_Bem, agora ele tinha ficado assustado. Ele estava conversando com uma louca que inclusive sabia o seu nome._

_- Como... Você sabe o meu nome?_

_- Eu sei o nome de todos que um dia desejaram algo para a Estrela de Natal._

_O garoto olhava meio incrédulo, então, quer dizer que de fato aquela garota era uma estrela?_

_- Você não é dessa região... Você vivia com um dragão, nas terras quentes do sul, e todos os anos sempre desejava algo a mim... Até que um dia esse dragão desapareceu e você deixou de acreditar no meu poder._

_- Então... Você... É realmente uma estrela?_

_- Claro que sou... Quer ver?_

_A garota sequer esperou por uma resposta, juntou ambas as mãos sobre o peito, respirou fundo e em seguida foi rodeada pelo vento, seu vestido esvoaçava, seu cabelo dançava conforme o movimento provocado pela corrente de ar, logo ela estava brilhando. Porém não durou muito tempo e ela parou de brilhar._

_- Viu Natsu... Eu faço a única coisa que as estrelas sabem fazer melhor do que qualquer um... Eu brilho._

_Natsu não tinha palavras, ele era um mago, já havia visto várias magias, mas nenhuma com tamanho poder e força. O brilha da garota, por mais rápido que tivesse sido era carregado por um imenso poder, uma energia extremamente forte e acolhedora, era algo estranho, lhe transmitia sentimentos bons, alegres, cheio de esperança._

_- Mas... O que uma estrela está fazendo aqui?_

_- Ah... Bem, o Natal está chegando, e o número de pedidos direcionados a mim aumenta, e eu acho tão bonito a esperança e o amor que rodeiam as pessoas nessa época do ano que eu resolvi olhar mais de perto. Mas... Eh... Eu acabei caindo._

_Ele não agüentou com a explicação e começou a rir, era algo de fato, inusitado e engraçado, uma estrela ter caído porque resolveu ser curiosa._

_- Bem... Então é isso ai Lucy... Agora você bem que poderia voltar para o céu e me deixar treinar sossegado, né?_

_- Eu voltaria se pudesse... Mas não é tão fácil assim. É preciso muita energia e estar em um lugar bem alto para voltar. E eu tenho que voltar antes do badalar dos sinos na noite de véspera do Natal, senão, não serei capaz de realizar os desejos._

_- Ah... Tudo bem, não é problema meu._

_O garoto ia se virando de costas para seguir de volta até o lugar que havia escolhido para montar o acampamento, quando a garota lhe agarrou e perguntou indignada:_

_- Como assim "não é problema meu"? Você não se importa que as outras pessoas fiquem sem ver a Estrela de Natal?_

_- Bem... Tem trinta anos que você não aparece por aqui, mais um, não faria muita diferença... E sim, não é problema meu, você caiu do céu por ser curiosa demais._

_- Você é muito egoísta Natsu! Como pode pensar assim? Você era o único que poderia me ajudar, e está se recusando!_

_A garota berrava inconformada._

_- Primeiro: não berre, eu não sou surdo. Segundo, você deixou de realizar os meus desejos e fez com que eu desacreditasse no Natal, se quer culpar alguém, culpe a si mesma por não ter cumprido o que eu pedi._

_- A culpa não foi minha! Eu não realizo desejos, eu apenas dou força em forma de esperança para as pessoas realizarem com sua própria garra! Me desculpe se eu não pude te dar força o suficiente, mas se você não acreditar em mim eu não posso fazer nada. _

_O garoto nada falou, apenas ficou de costas, esperando a garota se afastar._

_- Se o mundo ficar sem Natal saiba que a culpa é sua! Seu... Seu idiota!_

_Apenas quando ele deixou de ouvir seus passos é que ele se virou. 'Idiota', sim ele sabia que era um, ele sabia que não deveria culpar ninguém pelo seu pai ter desaparecido, mas era apenas uma criança, ele acreditava que a estrela realizaria seu desejo, porém ele esperou por anos e seu pai jamais voltou. _

_Lucy andava sem rumo, ela gostava do mundo dos humanos, mas não tinha ideia de como chegaria até a cidade, pois apenas na colina atrás da cidade ela poderia voltar aos céus, afinal, era o lugar mais alto possível daquela região. Ela andava sem prestar atenção, apenas resmungando._

_- Garoto idiota... A culpa não é minha se ele deixou de acreditar em mim... Eu fiz o que pude, ele não sabe quantas estrelas de esperança eu criei para ele no céu... Idiota! Idiota! Idio..._

_Antes dela completar a palavra a garota escorregou em barranco, mas antes que caísse Natsu segurou seu braço._

_- Então... Quantas estrelas você criou para mim mesmo?_

_A garota sorriu, e alegre respondeu:_

_- MUUUUUUITAS!_

_Ele a puxou de volta para cima._

_- Então, se você quiser ir para cidade é pelo outro lado._

_- Ah... Mas eu não sei o caminho, será que você poderia me mostrar?_

_Lucy perguntou brincalhona._

_- Claro, se você não se importar de andar com um idiota._

_Ambos riram, nem pareciam que tinham acabado de brigar. Foram cinco dias nesse ritmo, rindo, brincando, contando piadas um para o outro, até que as primeiras casas surgiram na estrada. Já era quase noite quando chegaram à cidade._

_- Bem... Chegamos com um dia de antecedência. Você deve conseguir voltar para o céu._

_- Sim sim! Muito obrigada Natsu, e..._

_Antes dela terminar a frase, Lucy agarrou a mão do garoto e o puxou até a janela de um casa. _

_- O que foi..._

_Ela pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, e em seguida o abraçou, colocando sua testa encostada na dele. As bochechas de Natsu ficaram levemente coradas, mas ele nem teve muito tempo para pensar._

"_Nesse Natal, eu desejo que a mamãe e o papai possam fazer as pazes... Estrelinha do Natal, por favor, eu quero que eles continuem juntos. É tudo que eu lhe peço nesse Natal estrelinha, por favor."_

_- Viu... Não é só você que tem problemas com a família, mas nem por isso essa garotinha deixou de acreditar._

_Quando o pedido acabou um pontinho de luz se aproximou do peito de Lucy, e em seguida foi absorvido pelo peito da garota._

_- Mas se você não acreditar em mim, eu não posso levar seu desejo até o céu._

_E então chegou o dia que a garota teria que voltar para o seu lugar, a cidade estava em festa, todos ansiavam que a noite chegasse logo, para que pudessem ver a Estrela de Natal. Assim que o sol começou a se por Lucy caminhou até a colina, sendo seguida de Natsu, que vinha logo atrás. Por todo percurso Lucy foi sendo cercada de pequenos pontinhos de luz._

_- Bem... Parece que você terá bastante poder para voltar para o céu, né._

_A garota se limitou a sorrir, um sorriso que escondia uma certa tristeza._

_- Sim sim! Assim que os sinos tocarem anunciando que a noite está chegando eu voltarei ao céu, e brilharei para toda Magnólia._

_Lucy olhou para o céu, que era encoberto pelo véu da noite de maneira rápida, rápida até demais para a jovem._

_- Nee... Natsu... Você ficará aqui me vendo brilhar?_

_A garota estava de costas, mas o garoto podia ouvir a voz embargada dela, parecia que ela estava prestes a chorar._

_- Sim... Eu ficarei._

_Lucy se virou e antes que ele pudesse olhar em seu rosto, ela o abraçou. Um abraço extremamente apertado, como se quando ela-lhe soltasse eles nunca mais fossem se encontrar._

_- Então... Por favor... Me deixe levar sua esperança para o céu mais uma vez._

_Os sinos ecoaram por toda a cidade, Lucy então foi envolvida por uma luz extremamente forte, e aos poucos ela flutuava em direção aos céus._

_- Por favor... Natsu._

_Ele sorriu para ela em resposta, Lucy então se aproximou do rosto do garoto, pôs as mãos na bochecha de Natsu e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Quando eles se afastaram, Natsu estava meio ruborizado e Lucy sorria, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Um pequeno fragmento de luz saiu do peito do garoto e foi em direção a estrela. A garota já estava a uma certa altura do chão, quando estendeu a mão em direção ao garoto, que tentou pegá-la, em vão._

_- Muito... Obrigada._

_As pontas dos seus dedos roçaram pela última vez até a estrela voltar ao céu e brilhar de forma tão estonteante que toda Magnólia foi iluminada. Todos foram a rua admirara Estrela de Natal, menos Natsu, que foi para casa. Assim que ele chegou em casa começou a nevar, porém os flocos de neve daquele ano pareciam diferente, eles eram semelhantes a pequenos pontos de luz que caiam por toda a cidade. _

_O garoto de olhos castanhos avermelhado olhou para o céu uma última vez, deixando os flocos gelados caírem sobre seu rosto. Quando entrou em casa viu que havia um pequeno presente em cima da mesa, ele desembrulhou e era um colar com um pingente em formato de estrela, junto tinha um pequeno pedaço de papel com os dizeres: "Você tem a força para mudar o seu destino, basta acreditar!"_

_As mãos dele tremiam, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto e caiu sobre o papel. Natsu saiu correndo para fora de casa, a neve tinha aumentado, ele respirou fundo e olhando para cima gritou com toda as suas forças:_

_- OBRIGADO LUCY!_

_E sorriu para o céu._

_Então, começou a escutar uma voz lhe chamando ao longe:_

_- Natsu... Natsu... Natsu!_

_O garoto então acordou, estava na mesa da guild. Quem lhe chamava era sua companheira de equipe._

_- Olha, eu sei que você não se importa muito com esse tipo de coisa, mas às vezes você poderia ficar acordado sabe. Todos já foram lá para fora ver a Estrela de Natal! Vamos, antes que comece a nevar, já falaram que pode nevar a qualquer momento, então é para vermos logo a estrela. A Levy já até tocou os sinos da igreja. Vem._

_Mas quando eles saíram do grêmio já estava nevando em Magnólia._

_- Viu Natsu! Você dormiu tanto que não conseguimos ver a Estrela de Natal nessa noite._

_- Mas eu não preciso vê-la hoje, ela está sempre ao meu lado._

_E então ele olhou para a garota de cabelos loiros, ela estava com uma cara de espantada, nunca esperaria que Natsu pudesse dizer algo tão bonito e profundo. Mas ela ficou mais chocada ainda com o que ele fez em seguida, o garoto se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo._

_- Feliz Natal Lucy!_

_E então saiu de perto da garota, ele foi se reunir com o resto das pessoas da guild. Lucy apenas ficou parada, com os dedos sobre os lábios. Ficou assim por alguns segundos e em seguida sorriu, um sorriso tão lindo que era capaz de iluminar tudo ao seu redor, como uma verdadeira estrela._

* * *

><p>Tai, de todo coração, espero que goste, fiz com muito amor para ti, tá<p>

E ai, gostaram galera? Mereço reviews, nem que seja para me xingar, ou se vocês tem amor ao próximo, me desejar Feliz Natal? 8D

Bem, já vou postar a próxima, leiam, por favor *-*

Beijos, Aiko-chan.


End file.
